A life unexpected part one:an unexpected turn
by za-kun
Summary: my first fiction.naruxhina.this is the story of a boy whose life takes a turn for the better finding love from a certain hyuga but what will intervein thier love?her father Akatsuki or ...the worst of all KIba!
1. proluge

A/c: hello all this is my first story so don't be to mean please!!

I'm going to try to make this as long as possible it will probably. It will have a couple of pairings but I'm not telling any of them. I hope you like this story it took me like 20 tries

To get it how I wanted it.

Prologue

Its been a week since Naruto has gotten back from his two year training with Jiraya.

He had been resting for a couple of days. He had only met up with Sakura, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru.He had visted his favorite place in Konoha, Ichraku ramen and he had

Stuffed himself with ramen until he couldn't anymore…that was a lot of ramen.

He hadn't trained since he had got back. He was just enjoying everything while he still

Could. He had also gotten two letters; one from Tsunade, and one that said

'Don't open unless you are in need of_ someone to love_'. He found it weird but he still

didn't open neither of them because Tsunades had said 'Open after the first week of your return. Right now Naruto was relaxing by a shady tree with Shikamaru. They were both watching the clouds talking about varies things. Naruto was holding his two letters pondering.

"Hey Shikamaru should I open theses? Who could this other one be from? Do you

think its from Sakura?"

"How troublesome…you know I think you should open them. Lets see whats in them.

Maybe it will be someone you would never expect."Naruto sighed and held up the first one, the one from Tsunade. He gently started to open it and pulled out the note. It read

'Dear Naruto, I have very interesting news for you.

But this matter is too important to discuss like this,

So I want you to meet me at hokage at 8:oo o'clock.

DON'T BE LATE!!!

Tsunade'

Naruto had read out loud so Shikamaru would know what it said.

"…Something…important? Too important to tell me in a letter??"Naruto pondered.

Shikamaru just watched the clouds go by.

"How about that other one? The one from hi…n…ops…yeah that other one" Shikamaru asked slipping up.

"Oh yeah…ok I guess I will. Do you think I should? Is this from like some secret admirer…does Choji have a girlfriend?" Naruto thought out loud

"I say you should, probably, yes he's with Ino!!!" Shikmaru explained fast.

"Really? I always thought you'd be with Ino!" Shikamaru sighed and just motioned for Naruto to open the other letter. He slowly slid his finger down the end of it. He pulled

a piece of light lavender paper, it was the Hyugas eyes! Naruto started to read out loud

"'Dear Naruto-kun,

I have always wanted to tell you how I feel about you! But I could never work up the courage to tell you, instead I would blush and faint' wait this sounds familiar…it sounds like… Hinata…' I want to tell you everything, but I'm afraid that you wont like me! That's why I have never told you before. But I really want to talk to you; maybe let you get to know me better. Because any time with is great.

Love,

Hinata'" Naruto blinked a couple of times, in thought. He smiled and looked at Shikamaru.

"It all makes since now!! She really likes me!!" he said energetically

"Maybe you should see what else is in that envelope." Shikamaru said in his normal

voice. Naruto looked at him then looked at the envelope. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper with something attached to it. It was a little blonde chibi fox with blue eyes, attached to a chain; it was a necklace. This paper read

'Naruto-kun, I got this for you. I thought of you when I saw it, I hope you like it. If you would…please leave a letter telling me you got this at the hokage tower.'

A/N: sorry this is short but is only the prologue, but it's going to get a lot better!!!

Please send request for other fics and flames or reviews I don't care just tell me your really listening


	2. unexpected findings, masked strangers

Chapter two: unexpected findings, masked strangers

After that, the day went slowly. He had lunch at his favorite spot, and he also treated Shikamaru. After that he just walked around the village enjoying the time of peace. At around 7:30 he started to walk to the hokage tower. When he got there he was greeted by two chunin.

"I have a meeting with Tsunade. May I go in?" Naruto asked calmly. One of the chunins nodded and the other opened the door. Naruto walked in and saw three other masked strangers.

"Hey, Tsunade-obaa-chan, whats this about?" he asked not even caring about the three masked strangers. Tsunades eyes started to twitch.

"Haha, reminds me of you when you were that age!" one of the strangers said to the other. The voice was a ladies. But you could tell by looking at her. She was in a black robe with an anbu mask with the leaf symbol. Even thought she was in a robe you could see her curves. But the other figure was different, his muscles were well toned, toned enough to see threw his robe. He wore the same mask and robe as the other. The third was unknown.

"Well he should, shouldn't he?" the male said. Tsunade intervened.

"Naruto I asked you here because I wanted you to met two people I know you've been dieing to met.**" Tsunade said.**

**"Who? I've never heard of them! And there are three there." he asked confused. The Tsunade motioned for them to take off their mask. The male had blue eyes and blonde hair, and his facial features were that of Naruto almost. And the female had the same blue eyes as the male, and long blonde hair. Naruto gaped as he looked at them.**

**"But that's …that's … that's…the fourth!!" he said in disbelief. The other three started cracking up.**

**"Naruto that is true that is the fourth and his wife, but in more they are Arashi** Kazama and Keiko Uzumaki**. They…they are your parents Naruto." Tsunade said with a mix of happiness and sadness in her voice. Gapping still, Naruto was so shocked. His parents smiled towards him, he didn't know what to do.**

**"Are they really my parents?" sadly questioned the boy. Kieko hugged him. And she was sobbing! It was easy to tell she was crying!**

**"I …I am so sorry Naruto! Can you ever forgive us?" she said threw her sobs.**

**"Yes son. We have been so sad without you. Will…you come and live with me and your kaa-san and me. We would really enjoy that," he said with a smile, hoping his son would say yes.**

**"Of course ill forgive you guys. Any yes otusu-san I will come live with you on one condition. No restrictions! Got it?" he demanded. The three older ones smiled and the other still unknown.**

**"Fine, we accept your deal. And only with minor things! If you don't like it oh well!" Arashi said firmly. Naruto just nodded and Tsunade and Keiko smiled happily! They all bowed to Tsunade as they were taking their leave.**

**"See ya later Obaa-chan!" Arashi said like he normally would before his absence. Him and Keiko put their mask back on.**

**"It was nice seeing you, Tsunade-chan" Keiko said with a smile! They started to walk, but Naruto wasn't.**

**"I'll catch up later. I have other business to attend to. I'll find home. Tsunade will help me." with him saying that they had left.**

**"What do you need Naruto? I'm really not in the mood for any nonsense!" she said as a warning. He sighed, and reached into his pocket pulling out the envelope from before.**

**"Would you happen to know who this is from?" he said handing over the envelope. She looked at it, and thought 'I don't even need to see this, it is obviously Hinata, but I wont let him know!'**

**"No, I have no clue sorry Naruto." she said planning something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another envelope, this one different. It said 'from Naruto' on it.**

**"Here, give this to whoever picks the first one up. Now can you give me directions to my new home?" he asked rudely. But before Tsunade could answer someone had knocked on the door and peaked their head in.**

**"Come on in Hinata, what is it you need?" Tsunade asked sweetly to the 16 year old girl. She looked nervous, afraid or something; or that's what Naruto thought.**

**"Hiashi sent me to brief you on how his mission is going." she said quietly; do to being nervous because a certain someone was in the room.**

**"Ok, Naruto I'll have Hinata take you to your house, because it's right next to the Hyuga manor. But until then wait out there, will ya?" Naruto sighed and nodded and went out to the door and waited.**

**Xx an hour later xX**

**The door opens and a smiling Hinata emerges from it. Naruto paid close attention to what she had around her neck; it was a necklace. It was a gold chain with a golden heart. And that's when he started to smile a big foxy grin.**

**"N-Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Naruto still smiling nodded and they were off. He was plotting something, you could tell by the look on his face! They were out of the hokage tower and was walking slowly, that's when he bumped into her and slyly grabbed her had and continued walking.**

**"Hehe…I see that you saw I did want to be with you! You like the necklace?" he said looking at her. She looked back to him and smiled with a blush.**

**"I love it! And thank you for saying yes; I really loved you for a long time! And I hope you feel the same way." She said as she continued to smile.**

**"I do, and I've loved you since we where in the academy, but I acted like I liked Sakura so I wasn't suspicious; but I never knew you loved me or I would have asked you out along time ago! Would you like to go out sometime tonight?" and with this question out all Hinata could do was nod.**

**"What time is good? Wait, are you sure you can tonight, it'll be late." Hinata put little thought into this. She sighed dispersedly and looked down to the floor.**

**"I cant Hiashi only lets me stay out till nine!" her voice full of depression. Naruto looked at her seeing her depressed, he took his hand and made her look at him; she blushed from this.**

**"Its all right. How about tomorrow? I will take you on an all day date; with breakfast, lunch, and dinner, a movie, and some other stuff I am keeping a secret! Sound good?" Her frown turned to a small grin.**

**"That sounds great!! What time is good? Eight o'clock is the best for me." she said eagerly.**

**"Eight it is. I'm guessing this is it. See you bright and early!" he said referring to the huge house that said Uzumaki. Before he left he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. At first she was startled but then happily wrapped her arms around him, blushing madly!**

**Xx in the Uzumaki manor xX**

**"Ah this is good, it wont be so hard to break it to him" Arashi said, watching his son from the window. Keiko just nodded smiling at her son**

**That's the end of another chapter! I hope you guys like it! And sorry it's taking so long to make these, I've had soccer and homework and a whole lot of shit to do! Please pardon my language! And a special thank you to Kaely Mel, my first and only reviewer!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up in if im lucky 2 days.and the pairings for this story are as followed:naruxhina,shikaxtem,nejxten(maybe not sure),choxino,Arashixoc,hiashixoc,kakashixkureni,if…and only if I get a sakura sasuke fan review maybe!I really don't have much working space for them! Please review!**


End file.
